


如何正确治疗一只发烧的钢铁侠

by Endless (Rainychung)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-11 21:15:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13532697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainychung/pseuds/Endless





	如何正确治疗一只发烧的钢铁侠

Steve急冲冲地走进基地，还没来得及说上一句话，一个黑影就猛地扑了上来。

Steve稳住怀里的人同时把他往上提了提。他绷紧了肌肉一脸严肃地开口，可Tony的-ny都还没说完，怀里的人就用与年龄绝对不相符的甜腻的声音拉长着音叫了一声Steeeeeeve。

可怜的美国队长几乎是瞬间就败下阵来，他认命一般地叹了口气，看着脸红得快跟盔甲一个颜色的钢铁侠，又是生气又是心疼地揉了揉他的头发。

“怎么搞的，都病成这样了。”Steve一边说一边把人带回房间里。他这几天一直在外面做任务，要不是今天早上回神盾碰见了Natasha，他都不知道Tony生病差点被送进医院了。

“我好多了。”Tony软软地趴在Steve肩上，贪婪地闻着大兵身上微弱的硝烟味和淡淡的沐浴露香味。

Steve知道Tony没在逞强，他能感觉到Tony的体温，只是比正常人略高，显然他的发热已经退了不少。但一想到这个小混蛋生病了还瞒着他，Steve又忍不住生起气来。

“为什么不告诉我？”Steve边说边在Tony的屁股上打了一下，力气不是很大，但声音绝对足够响亮。

“你在工作嘛，我怕你分心。”Tony扭了扭身子，屁股在Steve的手掌里蹭了蹭。

“你是怕我回来骂你吧。”Steve毫不留情地拆穿道。

Tony倒也不狡辩，就只是笑了几声。

“今天的今天的药吃了吗？”Steve把人放在床上。

“吃了。”Tony搂着Steve的脖子把人带上床，像只八爪鱼一样缠住了Steve的四肢趴在了趴在了身上，手指不安分地在Steve的胸口蹭来蹭去。

“你还在发烧。”Steve一脸头疼地把Tony的手抓住，都生病了他居然还有心思想这个？

“不都说发烧只要出一身汗就会好嘛。”Tony舔了舔有些干的嘴唇，凑上前去咬住了Steve的下唇，“你难道不希望我快点好起来？”

可正直的道德标杆并没有简单地被说服，Steve一脸“不行就是不行”地看着Tony，同时小心翼翼地把人从身上弄下去——他需要去洗个澡换套衣服。

Tony扁着嘴像个闹脾气的小孩子一样看着Steve走进了浴室，天才的大脑快速地转了一圈后，他又笑着跑进了浴室。

Steve当然锁门了，但只要有Friday在，只要Tony一个命令，所有的锁都形同虚设。

“Steeeeeeve～”Tony一边把自己剥了个精光一边推开淋浴间的玻璃门——四十年代的老兵还是一如既往地钟情于简单的淋浴。

“Tony！”Steve责备地惊呼了一句，连忙把水温调高。

“冷水澡哼？”Tony舔着嘴唇走到Steve面前，双手顺着他傲人的胸肌一路色情地摸到下体。Steve总是温暖得惊人，哪怕像现在刚洗完冷水澡，Tony指尖所能触及的地方都还是温热的，“你就是生病了也一刻都闲不下来对不对？”Steve叹息着把热水浇到Tony身上，温柔地替他洗湿了头发。

Tony没有回答，而是搂着Steve的脖子把他的头拉低然后亲了亲他的嘴唇。两人的身体紧密地贴合着，Tony还故意用大腿去磨蹭Steve的下体。

Steve认命地把莲蓬头挂回墙上，腾出双手来抱住Tony，摩挲着他下巴上的小胡子加深了这个吻。

灵活有力的舌头勾住了Tony的拉扯吮吸，舌尖耐心又霸道地挑逗着每一个敏感点。Steve能感觉到Tony变得有些呼吸困难，但他还没有就此放过他的想法。他抱着Tony转了个身，把人抵在了玻璃上，同时一条腿插入Tony的腿间把人往上顶了顶。

Tony半坐在Steve的腿上，只剩下半个脚掌还能碰到地面。他有些痛苦地呻吟了一声，用力地拍了拍Steve的肩膀，这才得以缓口气。

“Tony……”Steve咬着Tony的下唇呢喃着，他稍微用了点力，因为他知道Tony对一定程度的疼痛有着偏执的喜爱。

Tony呻吟着，双手在Steve胸口色情地揉了几下，同时侧过头去咬Steve的肩膀。

Steve皱着眉倒吸了一口凉气，Tony咬得有点狠，但还在可以接受的范围内。毕竟四倍痊愈能力决定了在Steve身上留下什么痕迹这件事是不太现实的，而偏偏Tony也是个执着于“标记”的人。

在Tony努力奋斗的时候，Steve抓住了Tony挺翘的屁股捏了捏，Tony则配合地把腿环上他的腰。Steve顺势把人往上抬了抬，Tony漂亮又脆弱的脖子便完美地展现在他面前，Steve吻了吻上下滑动的喉结，侧头用嘴唇包住了一小片皮肤亲吻吮吸着。

Tony呻吟着仰起了头，手指缠在Steve的发间胡乱地蹭着，一阵阵酥麻的像是电流一样的快感顺着Steve的头皮一路窜到背脊。

作为回应，Steve咬住了Tony的脖子，舌头略显粗暴地舔过敏感的皮肤，牙齿抵着拨动的血管碾压磨蹭，仿佛下一秒就要刺进Tony的身体里。

Tony发出了一声短促的尖叫，他更加用力地抱紧了Steve，脚跟磨蹭着Steve的腰窝，催促索求着更多。

Steve放开了Tony的脖子，舔了舔上面那些看起来有些骇人的吻痕和咬痕后，他低头来到了锁骨和胸口的部位。

Tony的胸口有一圈模糊的伤痕，中间的皮肤和外面的相比颜色稍浅一些，也更加敏感，这是反应堆曾经的所在位置。Steve虔诚温柔地亲吻着那处新生的皮肤，手指摩挲着边缘并不平整的伤痕，一幕幕惊心动魄的画面在他脑海中闪过，最后定格在西伯利亚的冰天雪地里。

Steve突然呼吸一滞，咳嗽着退开来，却迎上了一双温暖的手。Tony托着Steve的下巴送上了自己的唇，安抚一般地亲吻着他。

他知道Steve在想什么，从他还没有摘除反应堆那时开始，Steve就对这处伤痕有着不同寻常的执念，Tony能感觉到Steve每次亲吻这处皮肤时轻微的颤抖，那是一种包含着敬佩和心疼的复杂情绪。

一直到后来Tony摘除了反应堆——当然了，是瞒着Steve的——Steve第一次触碰那处新生的皮肤时的动作小心翼翼得仿佛那脆弱得就是一层纸。从那开始这处新生的皮肤仿佛取代了Tony的屁股成为Steve最钟爱的地方。

再后来，经历了那一段如今已经很少有人提及的不怎么愉快的往事。两人和好后，Steve对于这处新生的皮肤又多了一层新的执念，除了敬佩和心疼以外的，是一种类似劫后余生的庆幸的情感。

“Tony……”Steve抱紧了怀里的人，“Tony……”他不断地亲吻着Tony，时而用力地在他身上留下几个也许一个月都不会消失的痕迹，时而温柔得像是羽毛拂过一样吻着他。

Tony面对大兵快热又毫无章法的攻势彻底败下阵来，本来就偏高的体温又往上升了点，全身的皮肤都泛起了好看的粉红色，就像是一只刚剥壳的小龙虾一样。

他艰难地从架子上摸来了润滑剂，在Steve到处点火的同时艰难地开拓着自己的身体。然而Steve那根已经完全勃起的同时还不时顶到他双手的老二真的一点都没在帮忙！

“嗯……你……别……别乱动……”Tony有些气息不稳地说。

Steve抬头咬住了他的嘴唇，一直手探到Tony的身下，顺着他的手背一路摸进那个紧致的小穴。大量的润滑剂被Tony送进了自己体内，因此Steve的手指几乎是在瞬间就被吞了进去，毫无障碍地。

Tony和Steve纠缠了一会后就把手退了出来，改而握住了Steve火热的阴茎，满意地掂了掂手里的分量后开始专心地伺候起来。

Steve的呼吸变得粗重起来，他熟练且急切地开拓着Tony的身体，在那处柔软按压了几下后，看着Tony动情地扭着一脸渴求的样子，Steve迫不及待地抽出了手指，把自己的老二狠狠地操进Tony的肉穴里。

火热紧致的肉壁挤压吮吸着敏感的阴茎，肥大的龟头顶开所有皱褶撞上了敏感的前列腺。Tony瞬间整个人都弹了起来，却又被抓住狠狠地往下按。

“老天……啊……再来……”Tony的背贴着玻璃上下滑动，前胸则紧贴着Steve起伏的胸膛，这像是冰火两重天的夹击让他的理智游走在奔溃的边缘。

因为发热的原因，Tony内部的温度比平时要高，Steve不得不承认这让他感觉更加舒服。天鹅绒一般细腻润滑的黏膜紧密地贴合着他的阴茎，随着他插入抽出的动作有节奏地收缩着，仿佛它生来就是为了接纳Steve的。

肉体撞击的声音混着两人的粗喘在淋浴间里回荡着，Tony的双腿已经无法继续盘在Steve的腰间，Steve于是抓住他们往两边分开，将两人交合的部分爱妃暴露在眼前。

火红的阴茎和嫩白的臀部形成鲜明的对比，因抽插而产生的泡沫堆积在泛红的穴口，使这一切看起来更加的淫靡。

“喜欢你看到的吗？”Tony舔着嘴唇笑问，一脸唯恐天下不乱的模样。

“Always.”Steve笑着回应道。

“脸红哼？”Tony咬了一下Steve的鼻尖，紧接着因为Steve一个挺进而发出一声甜腻又淫荡的呻吟，“到现在……啊……你还会脸红？”

“生理反应罢了。”Steve说着又是一个深入，只是这一次他没有急着抽出来，而是变换着角度碾磨着Tony的前列腺。

“嗯……你……啊……犯规……”Tony的眼睛被逼出了水汽，他抓着Steve的肩膀把身子往上提了提，然而才刚发力，Steve就追着往上顶了顶，Tony瞬间嘶哑着软成一滩水跌回到Steve的臂弯里。

“啊……慢点……嗯……再来……啊……”Tony语无伦次地浪叫着，但原谅他吧，没有人会在有一根超级老二马力全开地操着你时还能保持清醒。

“你到底要我慢点还是再来？”然而Steve总是会在某些时刻故意刁难一下Tony。

“耶稣啊……你真的要在……啊……这个时候纠结这个吗！”Tony瞪着Steve道，然而此刻他的表情看起来更想是欲求不满的诱惑。

“我只是想让你满意。”Steve一脸无辜道，同时抽出了自己的阴茎把Tony放了下来，“还有，不许在我面前叫别的男人的名字。”

Tony张嘴正要说些什么，可他连一个音都还没来得及发出，身子就被猛地转过去压在玻璃上。

Steve贴上Tony，扶着自己的老二在对方的臀缝里磨蹭着，好几次蹭过被操开的饥渴的肉穴却不肯插进去。

Steve吻着Tony的发根，低头咬住他的后颈细细地舔吻吮吸。他的大手游走在Tony的胸口，手指捏住那两颗早已兴奋得挺立的乳头拉扯蹂躏着。

“Steve……”Tony粘腻地叫了一声，摆动着臀部去蹭Steve的阴茎，“进来，快点。”

但Steve就好像听不到Tony的话一样，自顾自地啃咬着他的肩膀。

“Steeeeeeve～！”Tony一边叫一边把手伸到身后握住了Steve的阴茎，“操进来，快点！”

Steve闻言把两根手指插进了Tony湿润的肉穴，抬头咬住了他的耳朵，舌头模仿着手上的动作戳着Tony的耳孔。

“该死的……啊……不是手指……”Tony简直要被Steve逼疯了，“快把你的老二给我操进来！”

Steve放开了Tony的耳朵，表扬一般亲了亲他的脸颊，然后拉高Tony的屁股对着那个一开一合的穴口用力地操了进去。

Tony贴着玻璃像是享受又像是痛苦地呻吟了一声，紧接着就被Steve如骤雨般的攻势撞得溃不成声。

“老天……啊……这太爽了……再来……啊……”Tony觉得自己体温高得有些惊人，他的脑子简直化成了浆糊，只能凭借着本能磨蹭着玻璃来寻求一点冰凉的安慰。

“Tony……Tony……”Steve紧紧地圈住Tony，一边吻着他一边用力操着他。Tony的肉穴饥渴地咬着他，高温让柔软的肠壁感觉像是融化的黄油，紧密地贴合着他。

“Tony……你太棒了……”Steve忘情道，“你吸得这么用力，咬得这么紧……你就是喜欢被我操对不对，我知道的，你就喜欢这个……”

听着Steve的下流话，Tony的呼吸变得越发困难起来，全身的肌肉因为缺氧而微微收紧，这换来了Steve更加低沉的犹如野兽嘶吼的低吟。

“我爱死这个了……啊……再来……啊啊……”Tony双手紧紧地抓着Steve的手臂，他不需要去扶着玻璃也不怕自己会摔下去，Steve会抓住他的，他确信。

“我爱你Tony，我爱你……”Steve收紧了双臂圈住了Tony，他知道自己有点太过用力了，Tony应该会觉得有点疼，甚至于呼吸困难。但还记得他说过吗，他知道Tony对于疼痛甚至于该死的濒死有一种近乎病态的执念和喜爱。

“Steve……啊……我爱你……我爱你……”Tony把全身的重量都交给了Steve，他甚至没有因为Steve过大的力度而挣扎。

“Tony……”Steve含着Tony的耳垂低吟着，“Tony……你是我的……我的……”

“你的……”Tony闭上了眼睛，指尖不知是因为疼痛还是因为喜悦而颤抖着抚摸着Steve青筋暴起的小臂，“你的，永远都是你的。”

“我也是你的。”Steve接着说，放松了一点力度以免Tony真的因为缺氧晕过去，“永远都是你的。”

“我的……Steve……啊……嗯……啊啊……”伴随着一声粗哑的尖叫，眼泪顺着Tony的眼角滑落到耳边，最后被Steve卷入口中。

“我爱你Tony，我爱你。”

高潮过后的两人都有些筋疲力竭，Steve抱着Tony离开了淋浴间踏进了放满热水的浴缸。

Tony哼唧着在Steve怀里找了个舒服的位置享受地闭上了眼睛。Steve抱着他替他清理了身子然后又探了探他的体温。

“原来还有人记得我在生病嗯？”Tony调侃道，他就算不睁眼也知道Steve一定红着脸羞赧但又一本正经地看着他，说实话Tony一直没搞懂他是怎么做到让这两种表情同时出现的。

“烧好像已经退了，待会吃点药睡个觉吧。”Steve一边理着Tony的头发一边说。

Tony懒懒地应了一句，显然他打算现在就睡了。Steve无奈又宠溺地笑了笑，把人抱出浴缸擦干然后送到床上去。

“先把药吃了。”Steve半哄着把药片放进Tony嘴里然后把水喂给他喝。

“Steve？”不过是暂时走开把水杯放好的Steve闻言回头，只见Tony闭着眼睛迷迷糊糊地摸着身边的被子。他赶紧放下水杯回到床上，握住Tony的手把人抱进怀里让他枕着自己的胳膊。

感受到Steve气息的Tony很快就安分下来，把腿缠上Steve的腿后就打着小呼噜熟睡过去了。

晚上起来的时候Tony已经完全病好了，精力十足地在客厅和Clint一边斗嘴一边抢新出炉的曲奇。

“我还以为他生病了？”Bucky歪着脑袋看着活蹦乱跳的Tony一脸不解，他之前和Steve一起出任务了，Tony生病的事也是今早Natasha告诉他的。

“已经好了。”Steve笑着拍拍老友的肩膀，“替我谢谢Natasha。”

“嗯。”见Tony没事的Bucky拿着刚泡好的拿铁转身去找女特工，“Nat，快尝尝我刚做的榛果拿铁。”

“那是我的曲奇死肥鸟！”

“明明是我先拿到的臭铁罐！”

“Wanda你觉得味道怎么样？”

“比上次好多了，下次你可以试着放一点抹茶粉。”

“一点是……多少？”

“Sam你过来看看这个。”

“Rhodes你要不要尝尝这个曲奇，还挺好吃的。”

“T'Challa那份是专门留给大块头的！”

“Scott，我还不至于为了一份曲奇就变绿……”

“曲奇虽好吃，但吾还是更爱鸡腿！”

“队长，这是你的曲奇。”

“谢了Nat。Tony！你病才刚好，别吃这么多曲奇！Bucky！你别把甜甜圈给Tony，他还不能吃这个！”

今晚的复联基地，还是一如既往的热闹呢。

 

完


End file.
